Rapture of the Gods
by ExquisitelyRhea
Summary: The stories her grandfather told her couldn't be true, could they? Who is this golden eyed man sealed away in the western tower? Why can I distinctly feel the touch of his lips against mine if he's never kissed me? I met him one stormy night, trapped in his arms, I remember the trust I felt as his breath tickled the hair on the back of my neck.. I thought demons were just myths?


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Rapture of the Gods**

Holstering her heavy skirt up, Kagome puffed at a loose curl in her face. Straightening up she huffed trying to catch her breath, her corset too tight for her liking.

Looking outside toward the courtyard, she watched as the trees swayed in the strengthening winds, warning of the incoming storm. Watching as birds flew for cover she raced across the courtyard, the first raindrop hitting her nose.

Oh, she had to get there, she wouldn't be disturbed. They had guests from the continent joining them for the last two weeks. Oh, how she hated how her mother tried to push her into a marriage with the most eligible bachelors she could get her hands on, using any lie to try and get what she wanted.

She had just barely escaped capture, hiding behind a drapery, her mother dragging her newest victim along, telling all sorts of tales trying to get the man in her favor. Oh, how she begrudged her mother for treating her so. She was helpless to stop her.

She wanted nothing more than to run away, and start anew. Perhaps she could even make it to the continent. She dreamed of visiting such a place. Her heart yearned to be set free, for her to she the world. She yearned for knowledge.

Being stuck in a marriage because her mother wished for riches was not going to get her freedom. It would only serve to imprison her.

Racing up the stairs of the west tower, towards her only private sanctuary, a place her mother would never set foot into. The west wing was separate from the rest of the house, and with the incoming storm, she would not come looking for her here.

Oh, how she loved storms. They were beautiful, mother nature's show of strength to the weak-willed, whispering stories of confidence to their lonely hearts, telling of the adventure they could have if they would only trust and believe in themselves with their own hearts.

Reaching the small oval-like door, she pulled a crescent key from her hidden pocket, sliding it into the matching keyhole on the door.

Her grandfather had spoken a many of prophecies of this door. Telling her that of a man with silver hair that shone like moonlight, and golden eyes as intense as the moonlight who had once been locked away in the tower. He told her of how, on a stormy night such as this, he would only appear to the chosen one who could set him free.

She had been here in many a storm, however she was always disappointed when there was no one there. Despite her mothers apallment at her grandfather "filling her head with worthless nuances", she fully believed in every word he told her.

She wanted to discover, and uncover all the mysteries of the world, to see it in a way no other had dared to see it before. She let a mystified sigh escape her lips, a beguiling smile breaking across her lips as she enter the tower, closing and locking the door behind her. Turning and walking to the high-panel window, she missed the golden orbs that gazed after her.

Taking a seat in the throne-like chair that she found here, the only thing within the room, she remembered the first time she visited this tower with her grandfather.

_Shooting her an amused smirk, her grandfather proceeded to listen to his granddaughters ramblings. _

_"Is it really true? I can only imagine the girl lucky enough to meet the man! He must be so lonely in the tower all by himself! There must be something I can do!"_

_Turning as they reached the door, he glanced down at his granddaughter. He a prayed and prayed that all would work out. He failed to confide the whole story to her. He smiled mysteriously._

**Sun maiden who is trapped by the greed of another**

**You will find your freedom**

**If you see beyond the facade**

**Sun maiden who fills all she touches with love**

**Seek to melt that which cannot be warmed**

**Sun maiden you will find your freedom, then, and only then**

_"Tell me grandfather, is this really the very tower? In our own home?" she said, her excitement boiling over._

_"Indeed it is my child. Take a look here, what do you see?" He said gesturing towards a faded engraved picture, that seemed give a white glow, even though the only light was the lamp her grandfather carried._

_"What is it?" she muttered step closer to inspect the image._

_Tilting her head "Is that a dog?" she asked._

_"Indeed but it is not just any dog." he said encouraging her to look closer._

_"It is large. It.. it is much larger than this tower.." she gasped. "Could this dog be one of the fabled powerful dog demons that used to roam the lands?!" She was entranced by the very meaning behind the image. If she was to draw conclusions, of the lengthy drawing that covered the whole wall, she noticed the tale of two entrapped souls. 'Two?' she wondered. Moving down, she saw the end and beginning of a restoration. _

_"What type of restoration?"_

_"Ah, of the demon and human equilibrium of course." her grandfather's grin widened._

_"What? I thought demons where deemed extinct long ago. They are only fables and old wives tales now." she mused._

_"Ah, but my dear, you must remember there is always some truth to such tales. They knew this was inevitable, so most disappeared, never saw again. Most shrugged their shoulders, thinking they all had died somehow. Soon they were forgotten. Although none know where they disappeared to, I believe you will find out soon enough." he said casting a knowing smile, a glint in his dark eyes, or maybe it was the bouncing shadows, that told her to be wary._

_Shifting, he reached for something hidden in his trousers. _

_"What is it?" she asked getting closer._

_Seeing a glint as he held his hand out, silently telling her to take whatever it was, she hesitantly extended her hand, cold metal immediately hitting her hand. Looking she saw what appeared to be a key, an intricate design of golden roses and vines, silver clouds meshed within coming to the key itself. A simple silver crescent moon, appearing gold at the same time in the light._

_Cocking her head to the side, a confused light echoed within her endless eyes._

_"It is the key to this room. Allow no other to know of this place. This place can only be seen by those who know of its existence. Protect this place. It will be your sanctuary even long after I'm gone." he said, a ghostly expression clouding his face._

_Slipping the key into the lock, she turned it, a loud resounding click echoing in the stone enclosure. Opening the door slowly, she was immediately drawn to the beautiful golden chair, that seemed to outmatch the key in its beauty. Looking up, she opened the golden windowpanes, the sight leaving her breathless. The sea seemed to stretch out forever before her, and without realizing it she sat down, looking out at the sudden forecast of a thunderstorm._

_Unbeknownst to her, her grandfather nodded towards the left of the room. Greeting their hidden visitor Kagome had failed to notice. When a nod was returned, trapped golden eyes met his. He smiling, knowing all would be well._

Shaking her head clear, Kagome got up and walked to the window, and in a moment of vigor, she swung her legs over, and sat upon the stone window sill, leaning against the frame. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, taking in the electric smell of the coming storm, as it began to rain violently, the large roof sheltered her from most of the rain.

Behind her a figure silently moved to stand behind her, silver hair flowing around him in a beautiful dance, that if Kagome had been looking, would have taken her breath away.

Kagome couldn't explain the sudden warmth that filled her down to her core. The night growing chilly, her many petticoats and overcoat sheltered her from the harsh winds.

Inhaling, her scent was intoxicating. It smelled of a rose garden, fresh grass, and a hint of ocean water. In a sudden loss of control he leaned down, close, watching as his breath mingled with the hair on the back of her neck, and inhaled deeply again.

Kagome didn't know what came over her, she felt what felt like warm breath on her neck, but so entrance she didn't think to turn and look. She felt immense trust. Leaning into the warmth behind her, in a daze she felt hands wrap around her waist to steady her as a strong gust of wind threatened to pull her from her seat. In a moment of vague realization, she slowly turned her head, the very sun meeting her eyes.

Gasping, she probably would have fell from her perch had the arms around her waist not tightened, holding her in place.

Sandalwood, fresh like rain, and... she felt such raw power; but instead of it lashing out at her, it caressed her skin in an loving embrace, warming her against the elements.

"W-who are you?" she managed to get out.

Searching her eyes, and lightly sniffing, he found no fear. Only caution, and curiosity. Looking done into her brightly colored orbs, her eyes had darkened into the deep sea, bright sparks of silver lightening speckled throughout, the detailed orbs prompted he would never learn everything about her even if eternal investigation was granted.

Scooping her into his arms, her placed her on her feet, stepping back slightly, and bowing at a slight angle, answered "I am Sesshomaru, I used to rule over these lands, however, perilous circumstances required me to be sealed here." Offering her his hand, he waited in silent question.

Debating, she decided now or never, a grasping his hand, he led her to a black wall, and when he touched it, a bright light engulfed the wall forcing her to look away momentarily, as it soon faded.

"What is it?" she asked moving forward to touch it. In awe, she watched as the walls energy seemed to respond to her, swirling around her hand, and it pulsed as if asking permission for something. She looked in question to her new golden eyed companion.

"It wishes to show you something."

Nodding her head. "Whatever it is, I am willing to see." she let out softly. She was suddenly wary as vines started to come out of the wall and wrap around her hand, and pulling her forward, she started to step_ through _the wall, and in fear she started to struggle.

"It is alright, you will not be harmed." Sesshomaru whispered into her ear gently. "But I cannot go with you, what you see is meant for your eyes only."

Not really understanding, she didn't have time to fully comprehend before she was pulled into the light wall, vines wrapping all around her, her last coherent thought asking if she made the right choice as she slipped into the darkness.

Slowly coming to her senses, she found herself in a clearing surrounded by dense shrubbery. Slowly rising to her feet, she noticed the clearing itself was a beauty to behold. Flowers covered it entirely, beautiful vines winding around the trees where red and white roses bloomed; but what really caught her attention was the giant tree in the center. It looked old, like it had been there for millenia upon endless millenia. Stepping forward, she heard a voice on the wind, 'You will find what you seek, do not be afraid, you cannot be harmed here." Giving the benefit of the doubt, she nodded her head, moving toward the gigantic tree. It looked as though it was alive, the way the branches swung abnormally in the gentle wind, the roots itself, harboring many birds, squirrel, and other animals. Its very nature screamed that it was breathing the life into this very cleaning and the surrounding forest.

Stepping closer, a place in the bark of the wood, seemed to move. Not really believing her eyes, she stepped closer, touching the place with her fingertips, fully unprepared for the sight of a pair of amused ancient eyes meet her own.

Jerking back and tripping over her dress, she began to fall fully expecting to have a hard impact with the ground.. that never came. She realized the tree was laughing outright at her now, and looking, she also realized said tree had caught her, breaking her sure to be painful fall.

"Ari-arigato."

"Ah, young one, please do not be afraid. I shall not harm you, I only wish to help you on your journey." he said amusement coloring his tone.

"How can you help me?" she asked, disbelief flashing in her eyes.

Chuckling, "I may be a tree young one, but my roots reach deep, far and wide. Come now, sit upon my roots so that we may speak with ease." he said sitting her gently down at his roots.

Casting one last cautious look at him, she gave in, and sitting down, she asked, "So why am I here?" she said pouting at the unforeseen events.

"You wish for freedom do you not?" he said with a gaze that made her feel as though he was looking right through her. She had the sudden urge to cover herself.

"Of course, I am.. trapped by my mother's personal wants. She cares not for what I truly wish. Only by what I can give her." she said, looking slightly defeated, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared in a look of fierce determination.

A scowl lit her face. "She drives me insane with all pointless babble about rich suitors and untold riches. Doesn't what I want matter?!" she gritted out, suddenly angry of her mothers blind ignorance. She would never accept who she truly is, she had tried and tried, but she found it was just better for her to stay in silent disagreement with her rather than voice her opinions. She groaned.

Ah. Yes. She would be perfect, the old tree thought as he watched the emotions fly across her face. The defeat, the sudden determination, then anger, acceptance, indifference, longing, and back to determination.

Looking on she asked, "Do you have a name?"

Amused at her question, "Of course I do, even though I am a tree, does not mean I am merely nameless. I am Bokusenou, young one."

"Nice to meet you, Bokusenou-sama. My name is Kagome, Higurashi Kagome." she said in reply, bowing slightly.

"My pleasure young one. We have met before, although it was long ago, long before you could ever remember such a fate." he said suddenly serious.

"What you seek to unravel is right before you, you only need look without fear. You have encountered.. someone not of your world have you not?" he asked, a blank look on his age old face.

"I.. I have actually." she blushed.

"Seems you are quite taken, hmm?" he said smiling.

Blushing deeper, she looked away from the perverted old tree, unable to meet his eyes. Knowing he was right, she still couldn't explain it. She didn't even know him. And yet, she felt as if he was a very old childhood friend, who she had merely lost long ago. How could that be?

Seeing his work was done, the face in the tree closed its eyes, fading into the wood as if it was never there. 'This is only the beginning my child.'

Sighing, she looked up, and realizing she was now alone, she treaded towards the forest, and on instinct, she touched the rose covered vines. Suddenly darkness washed over her, and realizing she was glowing, she looked down, her body encased in vines. Then she realized she was dumped out of the wall, and landing in the arms of her newest companion, she realized she had been captured inside of the wall this whole time, transported to another time.

Turning in his arms, she looked up at him. "Will you tell me what happened to cause this?" she asked using her eyes to signify his cage.

Sighing, he led her to the chair,sitting them both in it, he placed her in his lap, and nuzzling his head in her neck, he began the age old story of where he was from, and explained how he got there.

"The humans became vicious, even to there own kind. Those who did not approve were killed, beaten, and even raped and tortured. They were merciless, and listened to no reason. Eventually all the lower demon were gone, all the taiyoukais had to take to hiding in the forest and caves.

Eventually, something had to be done, or we would not see the light of day, even for those as powerful as ourselves. So, in order to preserve what was left of our tribes, we began to choose remote places, and seal our kind to wait for a day when our savior would come. For a long time, hope became loss." gesturing to the wall, he said "That is a way to communicate with the others. There is not many in one place, and the strongest were put alone in solitude, unless they had mates, in order to preserve the rest of demon kind should one be discovered.

We have waited years to for the one to find us. Many have lost all hope." Hesitating, he added. "But here our hope sits, in this very room. A welcome sight indeed."

At a loss for words, she was confused at his words. "I don't get it. In this room? Where?" she said looking around.

Smirking at her cluelessness, he leaned down, pressing his nose into the crook her neck, and flicked his tongue out, tasting her.

"W-what are you doing?" she began, her lungs failing her.

"She's sitting right here." he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the sensitive flesh.

Suddenly clicking into place, she exclaimed, "Me? But it can't be!" 'I'm not that important' she thought, looking away, trying to create distance, from the man who was igniting such a fire within her. How did he do that?

Smelling her arousal mixed with her doubt, he inwardly groaned. Adding quickly, "It will be fine, I'll be here for you, I will keep you safe."

Ceasing her struggle, she looked at him for the first time, and a memory tugged at her mind, begging to be remembered. For the life of her, she couldn't get a hold of it, it evaded her, just out of her reach.

Relaxing in his hold, she knew she trusted him. She knew she shouldn't, but she just couldn't bring herself to be cautious around him. Looking to the window, she was content as she watched the storm, sniffling, trying to inconspicuously catch his scent. Closing her eyes, she drifted off to sleep, lulled by the gentle rumble of his chest, combined with the raging storm outside.

The following morning she awoke alone, the sun shining in the window, casting a glow upon her face. She felt oddly empty, after being with the mysterious demon all night long. She hadn't slept that good in a long time. Shifting, she got up and made her way to the door, and casting one last look over her shoulder, searching for any sign of him, and finding nothing, she sighed dejectedly and opened the door, locking it and proceeded to her room to get ready for breakfast.

Reaching her room, she was surprised to find a amulet on her bed. 'What is this doing here?' Picking it up, she noticed it consisted of a simple gold chain, three diamonds bound by the chain led to a larger fire opal, in which three more opals hung from the larger one, starting small and getting bigger.

In awe, she wondered where it came from, noticing a note on the bed, she picked it up.

_Kagome_

_Although our time together is limited by storm, I wish to give you an heirloom from your ancestors. _

_It will protect you when I cannot._

_-Sesshomaru_

She was shocked. Sitting on her bed, she shook her head. Putting her head in her hands, she groaned. It didn't matter that she didn't know him. He had sworn to protect her, and.. she was his only hope to escape to freedom. Like it or not, they were both more alike than she wished to admit. She couldn't be selfish with him.

Standing, she was surprised to see her mother standing there, a look of pure shock on her features. "Where have you been young lady?!" her eyes blazing in fury, coming towards her.

On instinct she stepped back. She had never seen her mother so angry.

"I could not find you at all last night; and here you are unharmed and looking like a filthy concubine that escaped into the night! Where have you been?!" she yelled once more, backing Kagome against the wall in her fury. "Did you have fun? I hope you did you little whore! I'm sure you're not innocent anymore, so now no one will want you!" she screamed, raising her hand she left a blistering mark on Kagome's cheek.

Lifting her hand, she winced when it touched her cheek. Tears stung her eyes, but she would not show her tears to her mother, oh no, she would not give her the benefit.

"Hahaha, when he cannot protect you?"

Kagome's head snapped up at that, her eyes widening at the note in her mothers hands.

"You will not have this, I do not know who this Sesshomaru is, but you are never to see this man again! Do you hear me?" Kazumi, her mother asked.

Kagome nodded mutely, suddenly feeling numb.

Picking up the necklace, Kagome felt a numb rage fill her, but she couldn't bring herself to move from her spot on the ground.

Kazumi left the room the necklace in hand, locking her door on her way out.

Kagome curled up in a ball on the floor. She was prisoner with her own cage now. There was no more escaping. No more Sesshomaru. For some reason, that thought filled her with so much dread, she couldn't take it no longer, and she cried, her heart bleeding out all its feelings.

In a tower on the other side of the mansion, a demon lord roared in outrage as he witnessed every word, every blown she had taken. And he cursed that he could not leave the tower. His eyes grew red. She would pay for harming his _mate._

The next several days drew by so slowly, Kagome thought she would spontaneously combust from underexposure to the outside world.

Being escorted to breakfast, she ate quickly, then went out to the courtyard for some peace and quiet. She had no time to herself, she could go nowhere in her own home without an escort. It had taken four days of her begging her mother, for her to consent it.

Kagome sighed, looking the tower with longing, she wanted to visit so badly, even if she could not see him, she knew he was always there.

Ever since that night, she had been having these strange dreams. Dreams of a time long past, of many demons, half-demons, half-brothers, pups, courts, and of a pink jewel.

She had no idea what any of it meant. Laying down on the grass,the wind caressing her skin, she heard what sounded like a _'tsk tsk tsk my little miko.' _Dozing slightly, a dream touched her senses, and immediately she was drawn into the familiar clearing where the ancient tree resided.

Rolling on her side, she let go, letting the dream take over her.

_"Tsk tsk tsk my little miko. You should not be sleeping here when the lands are in such dire circumstances.' he said coming into the clearing._

_Pretending to be asleep, she knew he knew she was not but waited with baited breath for her prey._

_Inching closer, knowing full well it was a trap, he bent in half as to deeply inhale her scent, then, on purpose, let it out heavily upon her neck._

_Without warning, she rolled over and pounced. "Got you!" she exclaimed excitedly as they fell backwards into the bed of flowers._

_Looking down at him in her victory she asked "And my reward will be?" tapping her index finger to her cheek in silent contemplation. Then, suddenly as if finding the answer, she leaned down rubbing noses with him in an eskimo kiss. Laughing at his 'distraught' expression, she kissed him fully on the lips, his hands tangling themselves in her hair as he deeped the kiss. _

_Her hands running up his chest, grasped the collar as he suddenly switched their postions. Leaning his body fully against her own, she moaned in bewilderment at their perfect fit, she could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach, as slowly started to undo the obi at her waist.._

She suddenly sat up, her breath coming in pants. Had she really just dreamt of that? No, it seemed.. so real.. like a.. 'like a memory!' she gasped within her mind.

Looking to the darkening sky, she looked to her guard, seeing him staring at her with a bland look.

How dull.

Then, realization striking, she quickly got up, looking at the tower, a pair of golden eyes seemingly to glow in the darkness back at her. Her dream, striking her again, she blushed deeply, a deep, long-forgotten longing pulling at her loins.

Snapping out of it, she soon realized she needed to ditch her guard. 'Ditch?' Where had she heard that?

By her guards instruction, she was guided back to her room, glancing one last time toward the tower with a look that said, 'I'll find you, don't you worry too much.'

Once back in her room, she was left alone, locked in usually until dinner. Digging through her closet, she found an old box she didn't remember being there. Opening it, she found a few odds and ends, a black knapsack like thing that she could carry things in (it looked sturdy enough), an odd stick looking thing with clear glass at one end, and a sealed box. shaking it slightly, she heard what sounded like a marble. 'Hm. This pack will be perfect though, I wonder what this strange material is.' Putting that at the back of her mind for examination later, she gathered some trousers and some button down shirts, as well as a pair of boots, the box and stick also in the pack. Packing as many essentials as she could, she stored the pack in her closet for travel later.

As she turned away, something sparkled in the corner of her eye, looking behind her kimonos, she found a wall board that had been loosened and was slightly ajar. 'Why have I never noticed this before?' she thought, kneeling down, and moving it aside, she pulled out the hidden object. Looking at it awe, the curved dagger was intricate, curved slightly, the hilt black with a series of improvements for extended use. It was still very sharp.

Placing it in her boots under her dress, she stood, making her way to her bed, meaning to get dressed, but as she neared her bed, her head began to swarm, her vision blurring and swirling before her. 'What's happening?' she thought as she collapsed to her knees her whole frame shaking with effort to stay conscious.

Images began to swim in her mind's eye, and closing her eyes, the scent of the coming storm encased her senses in an inescapable forte. A loud ringing resounded in her ears as the dam broke, the rivers contents overflowing. Images, dreams.. no memories flooded her with their sensations, a part of her that had been lost for so long, finally found. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kiara, Rin, Jaken, AhUn, her time, her _real_ mother, her gramps, Souta, the kind servants of the west, the demons, the fuss over her mating at the demon courts, the war.. and most of all.. _Him_.

"Oh God, Sesshomaru!" she cried out her eyes snapping open, her stormy eyes blazing with power long sealed, a determination ringing throughout her whole being. "That devil of a woman will not keep me here. She is not my real mother.. she.. she lied to me.." she said through clenched teeth. Although, she couldn't blame the woman, she lost her only daughter, but that did not excuse her for trying to force Kagome in her place. Her eyes tinted red, and taking a deep breath, she had to calm her raged demon.

Opening her eyes, she stood, deadly calm. She had to restore the balance. It was necessary for the survival of all creation. They sealed the demons away, so they were protected. Then her memories were sealed, and she was only meant to remember when the time was right. Growling softly, she would get Artemis for this! That goddess got on her nerves. She swore she heard laughter echo throughout her mind. 'Hmph!'

Dressing quickly, she turned and knocked on the door, signifying she was ready to go to dinner.

Dinner was a disaster, she wanted to kill the insolent woman. She just knew Artemis found it amusing to put her this lady's care, in the same castle with Sesshomaru no less. 'phsh, at least until she smacked the shit out of me.'

The useless woman had her current guests at the table telling them of how she was the most eligible bachelorette in all of Japan. 'Ha, your playing with fire.'

When she got to the door to her room, she turned, putting on the act she had planned. "I'm terribly sorry for causing so much trouble!" She said, bowing and showing her cleavage, she pulled the knife from its hiding place. The guard started stumbling over his words at the display. Grinning, she moved into attack. Thrusting the hilt into his abdomen, she uppercut his chin sending him to the ground with a broken jaw. Using her speed, she appeared behind him, and getting him in a choke hold, he tries to cry out in agony, but he only succeeded in looking like a fish out of water. Cutting off the oxygen from his brain, she wait until passed out, to rush in her room and collect her backpack. Rechecking to make sure her flashlight and the sealed jewel was accounted for. She rushed out of her room and to the the courtyard, dealing with a couple guards on the way. Running through the pouring rain, she ran hard to the western tower, taking two to three steps at a time. Finally making it to the door, she quickly went to check for the key, and finding it missing, she cursed.

That cursed woman took it when she had took the necklace as well, remembering setting it down beside the necklace on the bed. She had hoped to get the necklace after she saw her beloved again.

Setting her backpack by the door, she changed into a skirt with long slits in it, and a half shirt to match. Her chosen battle attire. Placing the sword at her hip, she pulled her hair into a high ponytail. Placing her hand on the door, she whispered "I'll return soon." Then she sprint off into the storm.

Slipping into the study quietly, she had done well getting there, only running into a dozen guards or so. Looking around and smelling the air for any danger, she moved forward sensing nothing. Opening the drawer, while breaking the lock, she spotted the key and the necklace still intact. 'Thank God.' she thought picking up the necklace a placing it on her neck. Taking the key, she tucked it into a pocket on her leg pouch. (think old tomb raider, gun holster on her legs, except this is just extra pockets and knives.)

Glancing around, she didn't notice the cold eyes staring at her.

Yelping in surprise as a very powerful raw energy caressed her, making her flinch, she stumbled back. Bracing herself against the wall, she watched the energy swirl in the room, tightening in anticipation for a release. She steadied herself. She had no time to waste, tonight an ideal night to release the seal on demon kind. Throwing up a shield, she burst forward just as the energy tensed for release, gaining on the attacker, pulling her dagger out and putting energy into it, she prepped her attack, and with a high over swing, bringing the dagger down releasing a series of green power orbs that surrounded her opponent, turning into a dozen or so daggers, flew into her opponent, spearing them to their spot.

The energy receded, and walking closer she noticed 'her mother' had been the attacker.

"Just like you to figure everything out." she spat out, blood running down her chin.

"You are not, Kazumi.. you are possessed by the spirit of that monk."

"Heh, I knew you all had not died. I stayed around to make sure you were indeed gone." 'he' smirked, before coughing up more blood.

He had made their lives miserable, killing all demons in his path out of nothing but ignorance and greed for power. Ungai. Oh how this monk had payed. Now she would send him off. It was almost too easy.

Looking up, she found Artemis beside her, looking on at their enemy in disdain.

"Go child, there is not much time left. I shall deal with this poor soul."

Nodding she ran fiercely toward the tower, the storm eating at her, goosebumps raising up on her skin at the chilling display of power. A storm on the night of a crescent moon.

Reaching the door, she unlocked it, and racing inside she was pulled into strong arms, and instantly his lips were on hers, locked in a battle for dominance. Breaking away, albeit reluctantly, she gulped much needed breath. "There isn't much time." she managed to get out.

"I know."

so there it is, one of two parts.

Yes this is in the 1800s, so its been a couple hundred years since the edo period and the 'fall' of demons.

Any constructive critiques are welcomed.

Rhea


End file.
